Oh, the Places you'll go!
by Gospel Stonemad
Summary: Harry Potter lives with Amelia Nightraven, a vampire who runs a Hostel for "dark creatures". He has never been to Hogwarts, but when the local Werewolf clans come back with bad news, it seems he doesn't have a choice.
1. Off to great places

Oh the Places you'll go

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

_Congratulations!  
Today is your day.  
You're off to Great Places!  
You're off and away!_

* * *

The bar was smoky, a low fog of the gas lay low in the air, hovering above the lights and glowing from the dim atmosphere. In the corner, and abandoned pool table lay with six ball still out on the green, four poles leaning against the wood. A neon sign, colored green, flashed open on the glass.

On the far side of the room, the tables were empty, glasses lying full on the counters. Stools were toppled or just standing, looking as if the people who were sitting there had just got up and left without a reason.

In one of the backrooms, there was laughter and cries of joy over the sound of stumbling and the cry of a happy violin. People as pale as the full moon grinned at their partners or clapped along with the music as a young teen on stage played an Irish drinking song with ease as if the instrument was a second limb. Brilliant green eyes were framed by long, inky black hair and the slightly tanned face grinned in happiness at the men and women dancing with his joyful tune.

A grey shirt hugged his form with the picture of a gorgeous golden eagle flying above stormy mountain tops. Baggy black pants with gold chains hung over his hips, held up by a brown belt with a grey Celtic knot spidering it self across the surface. His feet were bare as the danced over the wooden platform.

Near him and lying down, tongue hanging out and golden eyes watchful, was a large black dog. His form looked like a wolf, but he had the pointed muzzle of a German shepherd and the large paws of a golden retriever. He stood guard over a ratty old duffle bag with patches covering the worn blue fabric.

With one last, long note, the song ended and the people applauded with gusto. A woman with long red hair and sparkling blue eyes pulled herself onto the stage.

"That's it for tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen!" She called with a grin, showing her abnormally lengthened canines. "The sun is about to rise soon, and I wish you a merry day!" The others made no argument, and left laughing and waving to the boy on stage, laughter in all their eyes. The woman turned to the musician, her smile seemingly brightening the murky atmosphere. "Great job tonight, Harry. Now go up to bed, I'll clean up all of this mess."

The boy, Harry, opened his mouth to disagree but shut it with a snap and just smiled and nodded. His hand motioned towards the dog and he stood, stretching, and grabbing the bag in his teeth. Taking it from the animal, Harry gently placed it over his shoulder. "Good night, Ms. Shadowraven."

A flashing smile was his response and he turned towards the stairs hidden behind one of the old tapestries. It was a blood red colored one with the woven image of a man in a long cloak with an old manor behind him. Underneath his picture was the simple words _Count Dracula_.

Pushing the fabric aside, he stepped onto the creaking stairs and headed up to the hotel part of the building, stepping over a few cats and other creatures on his way up. Once inside a hallway, he quickly made his way through the dim light towards the far side of the corridor. The paint was brand new; a light blue color with a grey trim, and the doors had been cut from a cherry oak. Black numbers were on each of the rooms and he stopped by the one with a number seven on the side. Knocking gently, he heard a soft "come in" and opened the door.

Stepping inside, he removed his shoes and looked over into the living room. Sitting on the couch was a dark man with silver hair flowing down his back. Purple eyes stared at Harry and a grin showed lengthened and sharpened teeth. "Ah, Harry!" He cried, standing in a motion that was to graceful to be human. "How are you tonight, love?"

Harry smiled softly. "I'm alright; I hope I didn't wake you, Drigulas."

Drigulas grinned and flashed rows of needle like teeth. "I'd rather wake up to your beautiful violin than your dog barking out a warning again." He laughed and smiled kindly. "Did Amelia send you upstairs to get some sleep?"

The boy nodded and was quickly shooed out the door.

"Go! Go to bed, little one, I will go help Amelia." The man stepped outside with Harry, winked at the boy, and sung a song in a language that had long been lost over time as he stepped down the carpeted hallway, the opposite direction then Harry who headed down to number ten.

This time he opened the door without knocking and let his bag fall to the floor. The violin, which had laid in his hands since he had stopped playing, was placed in a green and black case on the side of the counter top covered with black and red marble. The dog padded across the floor to curl up next to the tiled fireplace with steadily burned. Harry looked over the walls, which were a light red color with a black trim, and the paintings of both battles between gods, a werewolf which sat proudly, its muzzle rose to look at the moon, and of the red-haired woman downstairs. The wood was all black; the table, the cabinets, and even the chairs. Everything else was either a red or a light tan.

Stepping into the bedroom on the far side, Harry turned on the light to a black and dark blue ceiling with stars painted into Greek constellations, the other walls were a lighter blue and long, black curtains covered two glass doors that led to a porch which over looked London. Ignoring that, he headed over for another door, pained over with a picture of a large green dragon. Opening the door, he stepped into a bathroom painted with magical creatures of all kinds on the walls, ceiling, and even the floor. Paw prints of a werewolf stepped forward into the shower.

Changing into the green pajamas, Harry brushed his teeth, combed his hair back into a pony tail, and slipped back out, laying on the large bed, looking up at the magically twinkling stars above him. With a sigh of content, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Oi! 'Arry!" A loud voice echoed through the room, making the boy turn over onto his stomach and groan into his pillow. "What _are_ you doing in there? Come on! The Blackhawk Clan is coming today! Get your lazy arse out of bed!"

The black-haired boy rolled over and ended up falling off his bed with a thump. Scrambling up to his feet, he headed out to the living room and opened his door to reveal a smirking, tall, brown haired boy that looked about sixteen. His dark eyes were glinting with a feral undertone.

"I'm up," Harry snapped, "and I'll be down in thirty minutes." Without further ado, he slammed the door and locked it. Grumbling, he stepped back into his room, shed his shirt, and walked into the bathroom, yawning as he went before looking towards the clock decorated with a Chinese dragon that had been a gift a few years prior. Nine o'clock.

Taking off his pants and boxers, he climbed into the shower and let the cool water wash over him, waking up his senses and making him look ten times more awake when he stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later.

Pulling on a nice green dress shirt with black slacks and socks, harry struggled into his purple and white tennis shoes and stepped back outside, grabbing a donut and slipping food into the dog bowl by the door.

"I can't believe he woke me up four hours before they're supposed to come, Darius. I mean, honestly…" he mumbled and the dog, Darius, looked up at him with his tail wagging cheerfully. "I think we'll have to stop by Jonathan's place again… I'm out of cereal…"

Another knock came to the door and Harry finished his donut and opened it only to step aside while the older teen stepped into his room. "Oh, you have food!" harry slapped away the hand reaching for the apples on the counter.

"Don't touch my food, Zach."

Zach pouted but leaned down to gently rub Darius' ears. "You ready?" he asked and Harry nodded before they both stepped out the door, leading the dog as they worked downward towards the bar area, laughing and joking in soft tones as to not disturb the others sleeping in the other rooms.

Walking out from behind the tapestry, both were greeted by the sight of a blond haired woman with pointed ears and soft blue eyes talking to a large, bulky black man with a bald head and wearing the traditional African garments of South Africa. He smiled at them before ducking back into his conversation with the elf, both talking in the language Drigulas had sung in last night.

Nodding both a greeting, the two headed into the front room. Everything had been cleaned up and the smoke was non existent. Glasses were placed in neat rows atop the counter and the stools were straightened. The billiard balls had been placed into their box and the poles were now hanging on the rack.

The two boys sat down at one of the tables, Darius sitting down next to Harry, and waited.

* * *


	2. You have brains in your head

Hello. My beta has left me to go visit her family up in Canada and seeing that we have no way to contact each other, I have been left with a very ugly unedited chapter.

So, all you lovely readers get to see my writing in all it's roughed up goodness until my cousin can get internet on that laptop of hers.

Thanks to all of those people who reviewed, I appreciate the comments!

So, without wax, here's chapter two:

Enjoy.

* * *

Oh the Places you'll go

Chapter two

_You have brains in your head.  
You have feet in your shoes  
you can steer yourself  
any direction you choose._

_You're on your own. And you know what you know.  
And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go._

The door to the bar opened. Zach and Harry twisted in their seats to look over at the large, muscular man who had walked in. Following was a young teenager who looked like a trained Olympian runner. Last was a taller man with another guard standing over him.

Harry and Zach quickly rose respectfully. "Alpha Animel," Harry murmured, bowing his head slightly. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

The man laughed. "Oh, Harry, enough of the formality. I heard your performance was quite grand last night!"

Harry blushed and grinned at the teenager. "Hello, Sparky." He cried. "How are you?"

"Much better, it's a new moon tonight!" they all shared a laugh before the blond elf and the African man walked into the room. Both were smiling in welcome.

"I'm afraid Amelia can't join us until later." She whispered softly, but everyone was able to hear her. "And Drigulas will come down in a few hours." She turned to the man beside her. "Please let me introduce Mamba, he will be representing the Fae."

Animel smacked his lips in acceptance. "Welcome, _Jazara_ to London." His eyes glinted in pride. "I hope you find your stay a welcome one!" he turned to the elf. "And _Singlaura_ Areasdaen. How goes the construction?"

She smiled. "Quite well, our city will be complete in two fortnights, Alpha."

Mamba turned his eyes; two yellow glowing orbs, to Harry. "What do three _Kildalingas_ have to do with the meeting?" His tone was not harsh, just curious.

Harry frowned and shrugged before turning to the other members. Animel smirked and a wild glint came to his eyes.

"Ah, yes, the question of the day. My son," he motioned to Sparky. "Will one day be in charge of the werewolves, he is being here for training purposes only."

Areasdaen waved her hand to Zach. "He represents the American Skin Walkers. As he is proudly one of their chiefs and will remain so for quite some time. Do not be confused, he is older than I am." She turned to Harry. "Harry is a wizard and has the blood of both an animagus and a Metamorphmagus in his body. He is the only one we can trust."

Mamba nodded in satisfaction and they each took a seat around the table. The two other werewolves who had followed the Alpha positioned themselves by the door. Two seats were left open for the two more nocturnal members of their group. Silence settled over them before the elf nodded to herself.

"It is best that we each start from the beginning plus new offerings that have come to them. I will go first." She took a deep breath. "The construction for our city is almost complete, and I thank all of you for your help. Bane has told me that, yes, indeed, the rumors are true and Lord Voldemort has returned." A few growled at that statement and Zach frowned. "He said the stars speak grave warnings of the future and that blood will be spilled on Hogwarts' grounds this year or sometime in the future."

Animel shook his head. "What does the Headmaster know of this? Surely he will make measures to protect his school?"

Areasdaen sighed. "We do not think he knows. The centaurs have made themselves scarce while the ministry restricts their territory still and his seer is no more than an untrained fool. Spouting off prophecies without any control."

"So he will be unprepared for the battle to come…" Mamba said darkly. "Fantastic."

Sparky suddenly perked up. "Not unprepared… no, we can change that, can't we?" he asked and the adults turned to look at him. "Harry is a wizard, granted, he knows more magic in all the races than the rest of us, but what if he goes to this… _school_, and prepares them against this battle?"

"It is a good idea…" Zach murmured. "But I will not send him alone. It is too big of a risk."

"Yet it is also a risk if we send him with a large group." Animel pointed out. "More than five would be suspicious."

Harry smirked. "And a vampire or a Drow going along would blow it out of proportions." He said and their eyes turned to him. "The teachers would be wary when two of their students avoid the sunlight."

Mamba nodded. "He is correct. Perhaps Zach and Sparky could go with him, plus one of my people and one of the elves?" His yellow eyes flashed between them. "Then we could have one from each colony besides the nocturnal ones, But Harry could still report back to Amelia and Drigulas, seeing that he will most likely do so anyways."

"Plus," The older werewolf started thoughtfully, "If we teach them how to occlude their minds and the basics, and have The Drow work on glamours to cover the _obvious_ problems, it will be easier to prove they are human."

Sparky frowned. "What about the full moons?" he asked but Zach and Harry grinned.

"Two animal changers could control a werewolf. And there won't be any need for Drigulas to make me one; I'll just morph into what I want to look like." The wizard stated calmly. "That way we'll be using less magic."

The others nodded.

"That is my report." Areasdaen said with a smile. "And the problems have been concluded. Animel? Sparky? How goes the peace?"

Both werewolves shook their heads. "Worse," the Alpha growled, his eyes flashing gold. "Fernier Greyback has returned, searching for allies among the newly turned. He has even asked my son to help him." All eyes turned to Sparky.

"I denied him, and he tried to use threats but the only reason he has ever gained alliances before was when my father was making peace with the American wolves. Should he leave again, Greyback will gather all under wolves under his dominance."

Mamba shook his head. "He will continue to be a problem unless we stop him."

Sparky sighed. "By the wolf dynamics, the Alpha would have to kill him and eat his heart."

"Which I will only do so if there is no other option."

Zach nodded. "You will have to be careful; his master is giving him strength daily. He will be a difficult opponent. But the werewolf magic is far more powerful and more traditional. Should they say you are in the right, he will fall."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"Enough of our troubles, what of the Fae?" Animel asked and turned to Mamba who grinned.

"Compared to your problems, we seem to have a perfect civilization. However, there is a group of youngsters who decided to cause trouble in South America a few weeks ago. I will be taking care of that shortly." He looked around and when he saw no one was peering into the windows he dropped his glamour. Growing about a foot, he towered over those sitting at the table. Mamba's eyes stayed the same color but his skin turned grey and long blond hair fell past pointed ears. "Ah, much better. Anyways, I have no doubt that we will help you be rid of this… _zarach_."

Areasdaen rolled her eyes and grinned. "The better word is _lagohila_."

Animel snickered behind his hand and Zach smirked.

"I disagree; in America we have a better word to fit him." The Skin walker said and leaned forward slightly. "_Bastard_."

Sparky clapped his hands tightly. "Yes, Americans often come up with very descriptive names of the people they hate. Didn't you win an insult battle between an elf, Drow, and yourself?"

Zach nodded proudly. "No competition. English is better at stringing together and making up new sayings or words."

Harry smiled, leaning back in his chair as he watched the old skin walker and the young werewolf bicker over English and Latin while the clock struck noon. The Alpha's eyes were glinting with humor as he watched his son take the bait and turned to engage the Fae into a discussion about the glamour he had used.

"When you said I was to come down I didn't realize it was to this…"

The noise halted and everyone turned to stare at the glinting purple eyes and amused smile of Drigulas. Sitting down in the chair closest to Harry, he leaned his head on his folded hands and winked at Sparky. The others didn't even deny their arguments.

Zach tapped the table with his fingertips. "You took awhile, Drow."

"Do you want me to go back upstairs, Skin Walker?" Drigulas asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That's quite enough you two." The Alpha snickered. "We have business to complete. Zach, your report if you will."

Grinning, the American started. "Well, the werewolves in our part of the world can defiantly feel the storm coming, so can the Vamps. We've been trying to find a way to stop the influence hovering over our heads but a few of the lesser have already tried to join Voldemort only dragged back by their Alpha's and Chiefs."

"What of the Vampires?" Sparky asked in confusion. "Why aren't they held back?"

It was, surprisingly, Harry who answered. "They all answer to the High Vampire, or Vlad Dracula, and he wants nothing to do with any type of Dark Lord. Should any of them side with him without the high Vampire's consent, their magic would be taken away and they would be left as dust."

Zach smirked. "That just about sums it up. Vampires are bound to their makers, and Lord Dracula was the first. Every vampire in the world answers to him."

Sparky nodded his understanding.


End file.
